


On Your Side

by MageOfCole



Series: What Makes A Family [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: ADHD Hardcase, Ahsoka Has Vitiligo, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate universe - Mafia, Amputee Anakin Skywalker, Amputee CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic CT-7567 | Rex, Asexual Aromantic CC-3636 | Wolffe, Asexual Garen Muln (Star Wars), Asexual Reeft (Star Wars), Autistic Dogma, Bets & Wagers, Biracial Grogu | Baby Yoda, Black Boil, Black Numa, Black Waxer, Boys Kissing, Bullying, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo & CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives are Twins, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Comedy, Deaf Character, Deaf Wooley (Star Wars), Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Down Syndrome 99, Drawing, Drunken Kissing, Echo has asthma, Family, First Day of School, Fives has arrhythmia, Français | French, Gay Male Character, Genderfluid Echo, Genderqueer Tup, Gossip, Guilt, Hispanic Anakin Skywalker, Hispanic Din Djarin, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Jango has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Kid CT-5385 | Tup, Kid Wooley (Star Wars), Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), Love, M/M, Muffins, Muslim Plo Koon, Muslim Sha Koon, Muslim-Māori Wolffe, Māori Fett Family, Māori-Asian 99, Māori-Desi Kix, Māori-Latino Jesse, Past Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars), Past Relationship(s), Pictures, Primary School, Random & Short, Reproduction Lessons, Shorts, Side Story, Swords, Talk of murder, Trans Din Djarin, Trans Male Character, Trans Obi-Wan Kenobi, Unexpected Pregnancy, baby photos, chat fic, childhood cancer, family tree, past abusive relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfCole/pseuds/MageOfCole
Summary: Side stories/things to We'll Do This Together and Grow As We Go
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Boil & Numa & Waxer (Star Wars), CC-2224 | Cody & Boba Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Jango Fett, CC-2224 | Cody & Wooley, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Wolf Pack, CC-3636 | Wolffe & Wolfpack Squad, CC-5052 | Bly/Aayla Secura, CT-21-0408 | Echo & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-5385 | Tup & Wooley, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & CT-5385 | Tup, Din Djarin/Boba Fett, Jango Fett & Clone Troopers, Jango Fett/Feemor (Star Wars), Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Wooley, Plo Koon & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Qui-Gon Jinn & Anakin Skywalker
Series: What Makes A Family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736251
Comments: 650
Kudos: 640





	1. [CHATLOG] - The Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat log dated back to the hookup that started it all  
> (pre-Chapter 1 of We'll Do This Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sexy and i know it: Quinlan  
> GOTTAGOFAST: Garen  
> oBABE-wan/no longer a virgin: Obi-Wan
> 
> King: Rex  
> aGREEable: Gree  
> Woofle: Wolffe  
> I’m a Fox not a Lion: Fox  
> Crippling Gay: Ponds  
> Bac Street Boy: Bacara

**[** **_knights of the square table_ ** **]**

**_[new messages at 12:04am]_ **

**sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **

**sexy and i know it:** ** _@GOTTAGOFAST_** hey, dyu have a visual on obi???

 **sexy and i know it:** i’ve lost sight of him

 **GOTTAGOFAST:** you lost him?!?!?

 **sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **where’d you go boo?

 **sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **

**sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **

**sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **

**sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **

**sexy and i know it:** **_@oBABE-wan_ **

**sexy and i know it:** i lost him

 **GOTTAGOFAST:** satine is going to fucking kill you man

**_[new messages at 5:39am]_ **

**oBABE-wan:** oh shit oh shit oshit

 **oBABE-wan:** fuck

 **oBABE-wan:** I’n fuckd

**_[new messages at 10:43am]_ **

**sexy and i know it:** HOLY SHIT OBI!!!

 **sexy and i know it:** SCORE!!!!!!!

 **sexy and i know it:** you bagged yourself a FETT

 **sexy and i know it:** i’m so jealous they’re so fucking hot my dude

 **sexy and i know it:** i’m so proud of you

 **[sexy and i know it** changed **oBABE-wan** ’s name to **no longer a virgin]**

 **no longer a virgin:** Virginity is a social concept in which is used to judge our worth as a person

 **no longer a virgin:** Besides, we both know that I’ve no stranger to sex

 **sexy and i know it:** but you are new to sex with a stranger

 **no longer a virgin:** Quinlan

 **no longer a virgin:** Please stop, I am very hungover and not in the mood

  
  


* * *

**[** **_welcome to the dumpster fire_ ** **]**

**_[new messages at 11:55pm]_ **

**King:** guess who I just saw leaving the party with a pretty redhead

 **aGREEable:** SPILL!!

 **King:** Cody, that’s who

 **Woofle:** i don’t believe you

 **I’m a Fox not a Lion:** … _Our_ Cody?

 **I’m a Fox not a Lion:** Leaving a party with a stranger???

 **I’m a Fox not a Lion:** Not likely

 **King:** It’s more likely than you’d think!!

 **[King** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_** _a blurry photo, taken from a phone and zoomed in. It’s Cody passionately making out with a shorter redhead of unidentifiable gender in tight pants - Cody’s hands are on the other person’s waist, while the redhead has their arms thrown around Cody’s shoulders and is pushed up against the wall._ **]**

 **I’m a Fox not a Lion:** I seem to have been proven wrong

 **Crippling Gay:** Oh wow

 **Bac Street Boy:** Holy shit

 **aGREEable:** lookat him go!

 **Woofle:** I’m actually proud

 **Woofle:** Good for him

**_[new messages at 8:21am]_ **

**[King** changed the chat name to **YOOOOOOO!]**

 **King:** The absolute mad lad

 **King:** He did it

 **King:** He’s also very hungover and

 **King:** shit he’s crying


	2. [DRABBLE] - Education is Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small joke drabble about Jango's power point presentation on pregnancies  
> (post-Chapter 11 of We'll Do This Together)

Jango stares back at his sons, deeply unimpressed, a projector set up beside him and his face the picture of a concentrated professor. “It’s recently come to my attention that I may have missed a part of your education.” He drawls, and both Kote and Rex shift guiltily when their brothers’ betrayed stares turn towards them. “I taught you what you needed to know about safe sex and what you should do-”

“But big brother one and two keep fucking it up!” Jesse chirps in delight, beaming like the little shit Jango knows his son is - and he’s _so_ proud - when his two oldest turn around to glower at him.

Jango hums in agreement, “Yes, well, I’d be a hypocrite if I was scolding them for that.” He flicks on the projector, letting the power point he had put together flicker to life on the screen. “I’m going to be teaching you boys about pregnancies.”

Boba lets out a long, drawn out groan of teenaged angst, “Do I have to be here for this?” He gripes, already moving to stand. “It’s Cody and Rex who keep knocking people up.”

“You stay. _Sit_ .” The sharp look Jango sends his son has the boy slumping back to the ground with a dramatic huff, “You’re all at the age where this could be a situation you find yourself in, and I will be bringing it up with the kids when they get older.” His gaze jumps from Boba, to Jesse and Kix, to Waxer, and then finally back to Rex and Cody. “So, _pregnancies_.” He clicks on the remote in his hands to swap it to the first slide. “They happen when your sperm fertilizes an egg during ovulation.”

“During _whut_?” Jesse mutters under his breath, then squawks when Kix elbows him in the side, and Jango raises his voice before the two fifteen year olds can start a brawl.

“It’s when your partner is the most fertile.” He says, “A mature egg is released to their fallopian tubes, where it can be fertilized.” He points the area out on the diagram, “The egg, if not fertilized, will die within twelve to twenty four hours, however your sperm can stay alive in your partner’s body for up to five days. If you and your partner are trying to get pregnant, this is the time to try for it.” Jango stares at the group of his oldest kids, “Signs that your partner is ovulating include mild cramps, a slight rise in body temperature, changed vaginal discharge, and an increased sex drive.”

“ _Discharge_?” Waxer echoes, looking faintly sick, and Jango nods.

“It’s a completely normal thing, as normal as an erection in the morning - _never_ make your partner feel ashamed of it happening.” He sends his boys another look, and they all nod their assent to his words. “Now, if the fertilized egg successfully implants in the uterus, you’ve got a pregnancy on your hands.”

“So no egg, no pregnancy?” Jesse asks, and Jango nods.

“Wow, what are the odds.” Boba drawls, “Kote has his first one night stand ever, and it just so happens to be during egg day.” The teenager rolls his eyes, voice absolutely acerbic. “At least _Rex_ was regularly fucking his girlfriends.”

“Don’t use that tone when you’re talking about your brothers, Boba.” Jango tells the nineteen year old, and the boy slouches even further, crossing his arms and pouting petulantly. He raises a brow, and Boba scowls but relents.

“Sorry.” He grunts, and Jango sighs - honestly, it was probably the best he would be getting out of the boy.

He’s too much like Jango was at his age, and it worries him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to write the whole presentation out, I figured it would be boring, but I did write out the start so you can fill the rest in with your imagination :P


	3. [CHATLOG] - Operation CODYWAN: FAILED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat log of the general reaction to the truth coming out  
> (post-Chapter 30 of We'll Do This Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's CAPTAIN Rex: Rex  
> anime eyes mcgee: Garen  
> Hello Nurse: Bant  
> Queen: Satine  
> SIRIous business: Siri  
> Fawkes: Fox  
> Lunch Time Rush: Reeft  
> salmon: Kit  
> monnk fish: Monnk  
> A BLYte On Humanity: Bly  
> angel: Aayla

**[** **_JUST KISS ALREADY - Operation CodyWan_ ** **]**

 **[It’s CAPTAIN Rex** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _A high resolution photo of Cody and Obi-Wan. Both are seated on the couch in the Fett house, facing each other; Cody has one arm thrown over Obi-Wan’s shoulders, pulling him closer, while Obi-Wan’s hands are buried in his dark hair. They’re kissing._ **]**

 **It’s CAPTAIN Rex:** “Two months? Give or take a week.” - Obi-Wan Kenobi, as of ten minutes ago

 **It’s CAPTAIN Rex:** AFTER I WALKED IN ON THEM MAKING OUT IN MY GOOD CHRISTIAN HOME?!

 **It’s CAPTAIN Rex:** “I’m going out with Obi-Wan.” - Dakota ‘ASSHOLE’ Fett, two months ago, after I asked “what’re u doing tnite?”

 **It’s CAPTAIN Rex:** WHAT ASSHOLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **It’s CAPTAIN Rex:** my own brother! Betrayed me!

 **anime eyes mcgee:** WQBFIBAVOEUGBOPHVOQVHEPVH PH

 **Hello Nurse:** Oh!

 **Hello Nurse:** How cute!

 **Queen:** Well, it looks like Bant and I won the pool

 **Hello Nurse:** Yay! :-)

 **SIRIous business:** WTH OBI!!!

 **Fawkes:** Well

 **Fawkes:** Congrats to the Ladies Bant and Satine for winning the betting pool

 **Lunch Time Rush:** 30£ poorer but oddly satisfied

 **Lunch Time Rush:** at least they’re cute

 **salmon:** Looks like we didn’t have to do anything :D

 **monnk fish:** we’ll wire the money to the account in the morning

 **monnk fish:** have fun with the mental breakdown - we’re going back to sleep

 **anime eyes mcgee:** OAFUGUAVGO BGFOWHFOUQGO LFBGQOEGVOHPEGQOGH

 **anime eyes mcgee:** yhosw 2 odiota did ir?!?!

 **anime eyes mcgee:** ehat yhe fck OBI?!?!

 **Fawkes:** Quinlan just threw his phone across the room

 **Fawkes:** He wants me to say: “GODDAMNIT FUCKING SHITTY ASS GAY BASTARDS”

 **Fawkes:** His words, not mine

 **Fawkes:** I’ll make sure to get our portions wired to the betting pool once Quin stops screaming like a little bitch

 **A BLYte On Humanity:** lmao

 **angel:** RIP Quin’s phone - can I get an f in the chat?

 **A BLYte On Humanity:** f

 **anime eyes mcgee:** f

 **Lunch Time Rush:** f

 **SIRIous business:** F

 **Hello Nurse:** F

 **Queen:** F

 **It’s CAPTAIN Rex:** f

 **Queen:** Looks like there was no meddling needed after all

 **Queen:** I would like to say, with confidence, that I told you so


	4. [LORE] - Family Tree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a terribly sketched out Family Tree so far lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably update it at some point


	5. [ART] - Theodor "Tup" Fett, age 9 months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A sketch I made of Baby Tup - I admit, I have never drawn a baby before


	6. [CHATLOG] - The Wolfpack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just the Fetts being shits, now including dogs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dogman/BEWARE OF DOG -fm: Wolffe  
> The Baby: Bly  
> legally blond: Rex  
> Codeless Heathen: Cody  
> Amy Ponds: Ponds  
> STOP LICKING ROCKS -fm: Gree  
> take me to church: Monnk  
> Officer Vulpine: Fox  
> The Bitch: Boba

**[** **_this house is a FUCKING NIGHTMARE_ ** **]**

**[dogman** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _The picture is a selfie, Wolffe smirks at the camera, holding a small puppy in the hand not holding the phone. The puppy is a fluffy husky, with mostly white fur, gray markings visible on its face and heterochromia - one eye is amber-brown, the other is pale blue._ **]**

 **dogman:** every time someone asks me when I plan on having children, I adopt another dog just to spite them

 **dogman:** fuck you Karen, I don’t need a relationship or children to be happy - i have dogs

 **dogman:** everyone meet the newest member of the Wolfpack, Comet

 **[dogman** uploaded a video **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _It’s a short clip of two smokey gray wolf dogs, lounging in the grass and calmly putting up with a puppy climbing over them, then tripping over it’s too-big paws. Both massive dogs’ tails thump against the ground, and they pant happily. One of them - Sinker, identifiable by the white on his face - noses the puppy in the side, knocking it over._ **]**

 **dogman:** he’s been successfully integrated into the pack, Boost and Sinker love him

 **The Baby:** aw! He’s so cute!

 **legally blond:** Weren’t you going to name the next one Warthog?

 **dogman:** i never agreed to that

 **Codeless Heathen:** But you did lose the bet

 **Amy Ponds:** That’s true ^^^ you lost the bet

 **dogman:** we all know Fox was a cheating bastard

 **Codeless Heathen:** duh

 **The Baby:** ^^^

 **legally blond:** it’s kind of obvious

 **Amy Ponds:** ^^

 **STOP LICKING ROCKS -fm:** Fox always cheats

 **take me to church:** you should have known not to bet with him

 **Codeless Heathen:** It’s kind of your own fault

 **dogman:** i’m not afraid to throw you out another window you little shits

 **[** ** _admin_ ** **Officer Vulpine** changed **dogman** ’s name to **BEWARE OF DOG -fm]**

 **BEWARE OF DOG -fm:** damn right

 **Officer Vulpine:** Being drunk doesn’t excuse making a stupid bet, but it allows you one strike

 **Officer Vulpine:** The next dog will be Warthog or you face the consequences

 **BEWARE OF DOG -fm:** i’m fucking quaking in my boots

 **Officer Vulpine:** Good

 **BEWARE OF DOG -fm:** I was being sarcastic, bitch

 **Officer Vulpine:** I wasn’t

 **The Baby:** f in the chat for poor stupid wolfgang

 **The Bitch:** sometimes I can still hear his voice


	7. [DRABBLE] - Welcome to Primary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Tup and Wooleys' first day of primary!

Maks Leem loves her job; it’s her second year as a Primary Instructor for Year 1 students, and she’s already prepared. Her first year had flown past, and she had loved it - teaching the little ones and seeing their bright little faces. Sure there had been a few troublemakers, and few incidents, but her fellow teachers had been quick in assuring her that it happened every year. She’s not a Galidraan native, not like so many of her fellow teachers are, and it shows sometimes - she feels like an outsider at times, an interloper, but they all try to be welcoming and explain the cultures usually seen among the children.

Last year, she had been caught a little flat-footed at times, but she’s prepared this year, she greets every parent, introducing herself to them and their children, checking each name off of the list and guiding each little one to pick a spot on the carpet. She remembers what she can where she can, and helps comfort the clingy ones who don’t want to say goodbye to their mommy or daddy - they’ll be distracted soon, once the toys are pulled out and the games start.

Currently, Maks’ attention is held by an adorable little boy with chubby cheeks, a mole under his eye, and long dark curls pulled into a messy bun, who doesn’t seem to want to let go of his father’s pants. He’s glaring suspiciously at Maks with teary amber eyes as he presses his face into his - increasingly flustered - father’s thigh. She hadn’t even gotten the chance to introduce herself before the boy had begun to cry.

“I’m sorry.” The handsome man is apologizing, running a hand through short blond hair, the other resting between his son’s shoulders. “He’s usually such a happy kid.”

Maks opens her mouth, ready to assure the man that it’s fine, that it happens all the time, but she’s interrupted by another voice.

“Sorry - here we are!” Another pair of men are hurrying towards them, one a near-spitting image of the man in front of her - with dark hair instead of blond and a nasty scar on the left side of his face - and he had another youngling in his arms, the other a redhead with the faintest showing of a beard growing on his pale face. It had been the redhead who had spoken, smiling sheepishly as he jogs over, his gray-blue eyes mainly on the blond man. “We were held up with Ahsoka’s teacher.”

The crying had stopped immediately, and the little boy had peeled himself away from his father’s side to instead launch himself at his uncle’s(?) legs, squealing excitedly, “Wooley! You’re _late_!”

“Oh,” The blond man says blankly, “That explains it.” He sighs, sounding fond and exhausted - a common sound in parents, in Maks’ professional opinion - as he turns his attention to Maks once more. “I’m Rex Fett.”

“Maks Leem.” She shakes his hand then turns her eyes to the attendance list in her hands; there were two Fetts on the list. Theodor Fett and Teli Kenobi-Fett; Maks makes a mental note of the asterisks next to the second name, to remind herself that the little one would be seated near the front. “Is this Theodor or Teli?”

“Both, I’m afraid.” The redhead laughs, moving forward to also shake her hand. “I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, and my partner, Cody Fett.” He nods towards the scarred man who now had both children in his arms, “Teli is ours, Theodor is his.”

Rex Fett speaks up, “Though they prefer Wooley and Tup. They’re not likely to respond to anything else.”

Maks hums, quickly making a note to the attendance list, then turns her eyes to her two new students with a gentle smile. They’re both as nearly identical as the adult Fetts, though Wooley’s hair is a much shorter mass of brown curls falling across his forehead and framing his face, and his freckles were much more noticeable. This little one is smaller too, with finer bone structure, and a case of complete heterochromia; one eye was a warm amber-brown that he shared with his cousin, the other a strikingly pale grayish blue. “Hi there friends, I’m Miss Maks, your teacher.”

“Hullo.” Tup murmurs, sliding down Cody Fett’s leg to land lightly on his feet, an action soon mirrored by Wooley, who immediately grabbed his hand and clung tight, shying against the larger boy’s side. “I’m Tup, this is Wooley.”

“It’s very nice to meet the two of you.” Maks says brightly, shaking their hands with just as much seriousness as she had their parents before them, and she can feel the eyes of Cody Fett drilling into her with fierce intensity. He’s studying her, she knows it; she’s seen it in plenty of other protective, first-time parents when dropping their babies off at primary for the first time. “The other boys and girls are sitting on the carpet if you’d like to go join them?”

Both boys hesitate, glancing up at their fathers.

Mister Kenobi’s expression softens, “We’ll be back before you know it.” He assures, gently kissing both of their foreheads, then moving to tap their brows together, an action quickly copied by the other two men. “Ahsoka’s just a couple halls over, I’m sure she’ll come find you during recess.”

“Okay.” It’s Wooley who speaks, head tilting, shifting from foot to foot, “Love you, Da. Love you, Buir.”

Cody Fett’s face turns gentle, and he gently ruffles his son’s hair, keeping his face within the little boy's line of sight at all times. “Love you too, Wool’ika.”

“We both do.” Mister Kenobi assures, hands moving as he speaks, and Wooley smiles, pulling away from his fathers to take Tup’s hand once more, leading his cousin into the classroom.

“Bye, Buir!” Tup calls after them, waving, “Love you!”

“You too, ad’ika!”


	8. [DRABBLE] - The Cruelty of Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tup learns the hard way that people can be mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there's bullying in this chapter

Tup is six years old the first time he learns that other kids can be mean.

Tup likes to wear dresses and skirts, he likes to put ribbons in his long hair and he likes it when people call him pretty. He also likes to wear shorts and pants, and he always finds himself picking out the ones with sparkles and flowers on them - he likes these things, and no one in his family has ever made him feel silly for it. For them it’s just a part of life - just like Wooley’s bad ears, Ani’s not-arm, Soka’s skin, Echo’s breathing and Fives’ heart, and the way Nine, Dogma, and Hardcase think different. It’s just _there_ \- like Uncle Obi’s scars, or like how some days Echo is his brother and other days is his sister, or when Ba’buir gets a weird look in his eyes and stays in his room.

It’s just _Tup_ \- and Tup likes to be pretty.

He’s six years old when he learns that some people don’t like _Tup_.

His hair is down today, braided around his head like a crown with a pretty blue ribbon - Numa had done it for him this morning during breakfast, because she’s decided that she wants to be a warrior hairdresser princess when she gets big and Tup has the best and prettiest hair. His shirt is just as pretty as his ribbon, it’s yellow with bright orange flowers on it and Tup had picked it out himself on the weekend and he was so excited to wear it to school and show all of his friends - he’d picked a poofy pink skirt to wear with it, and cute stockings with bright polka dots of all different colours. He’d gotten to wear his favourite yellow splash boots too - because you couldn’t play in the puddles unless you had them on, it was one of Miss Maks’ Important Rules - and he was so excited to start playing.

Tup starts recess with Katooni and Ganodi, jumping in puddles and laughing, but he doesn’t forget about Wooley - Wooley who doesn’t like to get wet so is sitting on the tarmac and drawing bright colours with the chalk Miss Maks had brought out. Wooley, who doesn’t notice the big kids coming up behind him and lets out a loud cry when his chalk is grabbed and his pretty picture is stepped on.

Tup leaves his puddle real fast-like, because Wooley is aliit and no one makes aliit cry!

Especially not mean big kids! So Tup does what Soka told him to do if a mean big kid is picking on aliit, and he kicks the biggest big kid in the leg.

“Leave Wooley alone!” Tup puts his hands on his hips like Buir does, makes a frowny face like Uncle Cody does, and puffs out his cheeks. “Or I’ll fight you!”

The biggest big kid makes a mad face right back, face red, “Didn’t your mommy ever tell you that girls can’t fight?”

“Course they do!” Tup giggles because that’s such a di’kut thing to say - of course girls fight! Soka gets in trouble for it all the time.

The other big kid points at the blue pin on Tup’s shirt, the one that says that his name is Tup because adults can be silly sometimes and forget, “Look! It’s really a boy!”

The biggest big kid looks at Tup funny, “My daddy says that only fairy boys look like girls!”

Tup looks at the big kids funny right back, because he doesn’t look like a girl - he looks like _Tup_. Just like how Wooley looks like _Wooley_ , or Buir looks like _Buir_.

And then the biggest big kid pushes Tup hard enough to make him fall - which is really mean and it really hurts and it makes Tup start to cry because big kids aren’t supposed to push littler kids if it hurts them! It’s the first rule of rough play! The mean big kids just laugh at him, and they keep calling him “Girl Boy” or “Fairy Boy” and Tup doesn’t know what it’s supposed to mean but it sounds _mean_ so he keeps crying, because at home crying always means playtime is over.

But they don’t stop.

And then Wooley starts screaming and he jumps on the biggest big kid’s back, yelling and screaming louder than Tup has ever hear his vod’ika yell, biting and scratching and pulling. This means that Tup should fight too, so he grabs the big kid’s arm and starts to kick at him with his bright yellow boots, and he keeps doing it until the big kid also starts to cry and the teachers come and stop them.

Later, when Buir and Uncle Obi pick him and Wooley up from the headmaster’s office, Tup will look at his dirty shirt and skirt and pull on his messy hair, and ask Buir if there’s something _wrong_ with him?

Buir stops the car. He moves into the back with Tup and he hugs him tight and warm, “There’s nothing wrong with you, Tup’ika.” He tells him, “Sometimes kids can be mean - they learn it from mean adults and they think that because the adult does it they can too. It doesn’t mean there’s anything wrong with you, it means that there’s an angry adult who made a kid angry and mean too.”

Uncle Obi is hugging Wooley too, checking his ears and his hearing helpers, and he looks at Tup with his pretty eyes, “I went through something very similar when I was a little older than you.” He says, “Everyone told me that I was a girl but I knew that that wasn’t right.”

Tup sniffles, rubbing his runny nose, “Does that mean that I’m a girl?”

“Oh, ad’ika.” Uncle Obi sighs, a daddy-smile on his face, “Only if you think it does.”

Tup pouts, “That’s weird.”

“It is, isn’t it?” Uncle Obi laughs, then brushes his hand through Tup’s long hair, “In the end, it’s what you feel is right. If you say you’re a boy, then you’re a boy, if you say you’re a girl, then you’re a girl. If you say that you're neither or both or a little bit of each, well, that's who you are. What you wear shouldn’t matter.” He smiles, but the smile looks sad. “Some people won’t understand and they’ll be very mean about it, but it’s important to remember that there are people who won’t be, and there will always be people who love you no matter what. That your aliit will always love you.”

Tup snuggles into his buir’s hug, thinking; Uncle Obi doesn't make a lot of sense now, but Tup thinks he will when he's bigger. “I’m just Tup.”

“Of course you are, Tup’ika.” Buir snuggles him right back.

“Da,” Wooley says, “I want dress too.”

(Tomorrow, Tup and Wooley will walk into Miss Maks’ classroom holding hands like they always do, but they’ll also be wearing their brand new, matching dresses, bandaids on their ouchies and ready to fight the big kids again if they have to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tup recognizes himself as genderqueer in the future)


	9. [DRABBLE] - The Meaning of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quiet moment between Anakin and Qui-Gon  
> (pre-We'll Do This Together)

Anakin Skywalker had been six years old when he lost his mother; she had been sick, really sick, and they hadn’t noticed until it was too late and she started wasting away. Back then, Anakin hadn’t really understood what was going on, other than the fact that his mamá wasn’t getting better, and Cliegg was getting more and more stressed. Cliegg wasn’t Ani’s dad - he had known that his entire life - but they had both loved Anakin’s mamá, and seeing her so sick upset all of them.

Anakin was six years old when his mamá didn’t get better and he met his dad.

Qui-Gon Jinn is like a hero in Anakin’s eyes; he’s tall, and has a lot of money, and he takes the little boy all over the world with him. He showed him things Anakin could never have imagined existed, and gives Ani all the attention he could ever want. He loves his dad just as much as he loved his mamá.

He thinks that had his dad and mamá married, he would have been the happiest kid in the world. It would have been so wizard; his mamá wouldn’t have had to work so hard all the time for money, and she wouldn’t have gotten sick, and he would have had his dad forever. When he had told his dad this, Qui-Gon had just laughed kindly and ruffled his blond hair.

“I loved your mother, Ani.” His dad had said, voice warm and deep. “But not like that, we were both in love with different people.” His blue eyes are sad when he says this, and Anakin looks at him in confusion.

“What’s the difference?”

“Well,” His dad tilts his head, brushing long hair over his shoulder and brushing his hand through his beard, “Love is something for friends and family, you can love people without being in love with them - loving someone is a choice, being in love isn’t.”

Anakin wrinkles his nose, “I don’t get it.”

His dad chuckles, kissing his forehead, “Maybe you will someday.”

Anakin huffs - he _hates_ it when grown ups tell him that he’ll have to wait to understand what they’re talking about. “If you’re not in love with mamá, who are you?”

“Her name was Tahl.” Qui-Gon says sadly, “She was beautiful, and kind, and very smart.”

“Oh,” Anakin says, “Will I meet her?”

The smile on his dad’s face grows sadder, “I’m afraid not, Ani.” He rubs a hand down Anakin’s back, and the little boy bites his lip.

“Is it… Is it like what happened to mamá?” He asks quietly, and his dad nods. Shuffling closer, Anakin sniffles, curling into the tall man’s lap and ducking his head into his chest. “ _I miss her_.” He warbles in Spanish, and his dad’s large, warm hand moves to cradle the back of his head. “ _I want her back._ ”

“I know you do, Ani.” Dad whispers, kissing messy blond hair, and Anakin curls his fist into the fabric of his dad’s shirt. “But I’m afraid she isn’t coming back.”

(Anakin Skywalker is six years old when his mother dies, and three years later his father does too.)


	10. [CHATLOG] - Child Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An argument breaks out in the Fett Family chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hardboil'd: Boil  
> ComingForYourKneeCaps: Cody  
> REXINGTON: Rex  
> Toil and Trouble: Waxer  
> Dad Jokes Incoming: Jango

**[** **_The Kids Are Alright_ ** **]**

**[hardboil’d** uploaded a video **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _a shaky clip taken on a phone, panning over to Waxer who has Numa in his arms and pointing to something off-screen. The camera follows his finger, to show a milling flock of ducks splashing in the water._

 _“Numa, Numa -_ qu'est ce _?” Waxer is saying, and Numa gasps excitedly, clapping when the camera moves back to her._

_“Chickens!” She chirps in english, before quacking loudly._ **]**

**hardboil’d:** sorry lads, ours is the cutest

 **ComingForYourKneeCaps:** press F to doubt

 **REXINGTON:** i am DISGUSTED i am REVOLTED i dedicate my entire life to our lord and saviour jesus crisps -

 **[REXINGTON** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _a cute picture taken from a cell phone; Fives and Echo are curled up on a picnic blanket, crumbs on their chubby cheeks, and fast asleep. Between them, is Tup, asleep with a blue pacifier in his mouth and a little sunhat on his head - the twins have curled around him, arms thrown over the baby._ **]**

 **REXINGTON:** I win simply on the fact that I have three

 **REXINGTON:** pay up bitches

 **ComingForYourKneeCaps:** Still Doubting

 **[ComingForYourKneeCaps** uploaded a video **]**

 **[** ** _ID:_ ** _it’s a video of Wooley; the baby is rocking back and forth on his bum, sucking thoughtfully on his pacifier as he looks between the camera and Obi-Wan. He’s wearing a knitted sweater in orange that matches the ones his fathers are wearing, thick curls swaying as he swivels his head back and forth, taking in the sounds around him and unknowingly showing off his little orange hearing aids, brown-and-gray eyes wide with awe. He’s babbling to himself, playing with his socked feet._ **]**

 **ComingForYourKneeCaps:** I win

 **Toil and Trouble:** Lies in my good christian home

 **Dad Jokes Incoming:** Oh, are we showing off baby photos?

 **Dad Jokes Incoming:** I have plenty of all of you if you want to play that game.

**_Several people are typing..._ **


	11. [ART] - Ahsoka Tano, age 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rough pencil sketch/reference for what Ahsoka looks like


	12. [DRABBLE] - Suspicious Circumstances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exchange between estranged brothers  
> (post-Chapter 28 of We'll Do This Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's play around with that Mafia AU eh?

**Cut:** _I thought you said you were done with this shit_

 **Cut:** _img_71345.jpg_

Jango slowly puts down his newspaper as he glances at the message from his youngest brother, eyebrow crawling towards his hairline in surprise; Cut hadn’t contacted him since the younger had hit eighteen and moved out of Galidraan, dropping any and all connection to him - even taking on their adoptive father’s surname to distance himself from his older brother. He quickly taps on the image, enlarging it as he calmly sips his coffee.

It’s an image of the very same newspaper article Jango had been reading, the title jumping out at him.

**_Gang Members Found Dead - Possible Terf War?_ **

**Cut:** _And don’t even fucking try to tell me that the very same criminals that jumped your boys just so happened to end up dead and you didn’t have a part in it_

 **Cut:** _Damnit Jango_

Jango calmly skims the article, expression bland as he reads about how criminals Moralo Eval and Bossk Cradosskson were found dead on Krayt’s Claw territory in Concordia, having been beaten with what experts assumed to be crowbars, before Eval’s throat had been slit and Cradosskson had been shot execution style in what looked like a drug sale gone wrong. They had been left in a trashed warehouse, and investigators were warning of a possible terf war between different gangs in the area.

 **Jango:** _I thought you weren’t talking to me anymore?_

 **Jango:** _I didn’t lay a hand on either of them, but I wish I had_

 **Cut:** _Fucking hells_

 **Cut:** _You said you were out! What the hell are you trying to play at Jango_

 **Jango:** _I’m not playing at anything Ihaka_

 **Cut:** _Fuck you’ve already gotten Arla and Jaster killed - are you gunning for the rest of us too?! You say you love your boys but you’re going to get them killed too._

Rage blooming in his chest, Jango slowly lowers his mug, forcing his fingers to unclench from around the handle as he tries to push back the overwhelming feeling of blood on his hands and the smell of gunpowder in his nose. Tries not to remember the way Arla looked when Kyr'tsad was done with her, the feeling of Jaster’s shattered chest under his hands after Montross betrayed them to die. Shaking, Jango lifts his phone once more, and it takes three tries to get his fingers to work properly so that he could respond.

**Jango:** _Don’t you fucking dare_

**Jango:** _You don’t get to talk about them_

**Jango:** _I respected your choices, I gave you your space and I stayed away, but don’t you dare use them against me_

**Cut:** _Truth fucking hurts doesn’t it_

Jango snarls like a wounded animal, and it’s only his trained control that saves his phone from being thrown at the wall. Instead, he blocks his brother’s number, erases the messages, and buries his head in his hands, trying to ignore the screams in his ears and the blood staining his hands.


	13. [DRABBLE] - Wolf Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe in the hospital after the accident  
> (pre-We'll Do This Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send help's comment inspired this drabble! Hope y'all don't mind a second angst piece!

Plo meets Sha in the hospital; his beloved daughter is a mess, her shayla crooked and hurriedly thrown on, her eyes wide and tearful, and her usually carefully applied makeup staining her face. As soon as she sees him hurrying down the hall, she lunges to his side, clinging to him like a lifeline, and shaking like a leaf.

“What happened?” He asks, gently gathering his daughter into a hug and rocking her faintly as she sobs.

“He’s _dead_ , father.” She says brokenly, and Plo’s heart drops. “Havoc is dead. _Inna lillahi wa inna ilayhi raji'un_ \- they said it was an accident.”

“And Wolffe?” He asks, fearing the worst for his grandson with the news of his son-in-law’s death; he wasn’t close to his daughter’s husband, but he had respected the man. He was highly competent, though a little awkward and hesitant in social situations that usually left him mostly mute at family events. Plo knows without a doubt that Akahata Mereel had loved both his daughter, and their son - he and Sha may not have married for love, but because of their sudden pregnancy and the expectations of the Koon family, but they had cared for each other greatly.

Wolffe, however, Plo knew his grandson as well as he knew the back of his hand. Just as socially awkward as his father, and temperamental, more likely to bite than actually talk, and often hard to understand - Wolffe had been a massive challenge for Sha growing up, so Plo had often found himself taking the boy off his daughter’s hands. Wolffe had a good relationship with his parents, but both Havoc and Sha were often busy with their own jobs - through no fault of their own. Plo had been the one to help Wolffe with his temper, to teach him how to channel his rage instead of let it control him, and he tended to be the one Wolffe came to with troubles.

Sha shivers, “He’s alive.” She whispers, “For now - the doctors - they couldn’t save his eye; it’s _horrible_ , father.”

Plo gently squeezes her shoulder, meeting her wet dark eyes and handing her a tissue, “Why don’t you go clean yourself up, my child, and get something to eat. Wolffe will need you at your best.” Sha drags in a shuddering breath, taking the tissue with a nod and dabbing at her running makeup, “I’ll stay with him.”

“Thank you, father.” Sha whispers, squeezing his hand before retreating down the hall, and Plo lets out a small sigh before turning and making his way towards his grandson’s hospital room.

Plo’s steps are as heavy as his heart as he walks towards the limp teenager, gently taking one of the boy’s cold hands in his own. The boy is limp on the bed, one side of his face completely swaddled in gauze, usually warm brown skin almost grayish, and dark curls clumped and knotted on the stark white pillow under his head. Even more white bandages peek out from under Wolffe’s light blue hospital gown. 

Wolffe stirs, and dark lashes flutter against one of the child’s pale cheeks before sliding open to let one dazed, dark brown eye peer at Plo’s face, “...Plo’buir?” Wolffe rasps, voice thick and dry, and he blinks drowsily.

“Hello, my boy.” Plo says quietly, squeezing the boy’s hand and smoothing a hand through his messy hair, and Wolffe stares back, looking confused.

“Wha’ happen’d?” He murmurs, eye shifting away from Plo, to flit around the room, “Where’m I?”

“You’re in the hospital, Wolffe.” Plo soothes, and Wolffe goes quiet for a moment, brow furrowed, before his eyes widen and his entire body jolts.

“Where’s dad?” Wolffe gasps, trying to squirm in the bed, growing more and more frightened as the moments pass. The sound of the heart monitor speeds up alarmingly, rising to a shriek as the teenager thrashes, fighting enemies that Plo can’t see, and any attempt the older man tries to make to help his grandson calm down goes in one ear and out the other. “Where is he?!” Despite his best attempts, the boy’s voice rises to an animalistic howl, and Plo finds himself pushed away as nurses swarm into the room.


	14. [CHATLOG] - The Muffin Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crime has been committed in the Fett household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egg: Boil  
> Mom Friend: Waxer  
> 99: Nine  
> Hesse: Jesse  
> Kixmyass: Kix  
> Somehow The Adult: Boba  
> Mister Secura: Bly

**[** **_meenage tutant tinja neetles_ ** **]**

 **[egg** uploaded an image **]**

 **[** **_D:_ ** _it’s a picture of an empty muffin container with only a few sad crumbs left behind, a finger points accusingly at it._ **]**

 **egg:** wHICH ONE OF YOU ASSHOLES ATE MY MUFFINS!?

 **Mom Friend:**???

 **99:** （￣□￣；）

 **Hesse:** holy shit

 **Hesse:** we had muffins??

 **egg:** *I* had muffins!

 **egg:** BUT SOMEBODY ATE THEM!

 **Hesse:** now i want muffins lol

 **egg:** I WILL KICK YOUR SCRAWNY ASS!

 **Kixmyass:** Jesse didn’t eat your muffins Boil

 **Kixmyass:** He’s just being a little shit

 **99:** (((( ;°Д°))))

 **Mom Friend:** boil they’re just muffins, we’ll go buy you some more

 **egg:** but they were *my* muffins

 **Somehow The Adult:** welcome to a big family

 **Somehow The Adult:** if you don’t write your name on them, they’re free game

 **Somehow The Adult:** get used to it

 **99:** ლ(´﹏`ლ)

 **Mister Secura:** happens in my house too

 **Kixmyass:** … 

**Mister Secura:** though i don’t get too angry about it

 **Mister Secura:** fox is usually too tired to notice

 **Kixmyass:** Nine… 

**Mister Secura:** his boss runs him into the ground

 **99:** (◕⌓◕;)

 **99:** I’m sorry! I didn’t know they were yours!

 **Hesse:** lmao

 **egg:** ah shit

 **99:** Fives & Echo were hungry and I thought I could slip them one before dinner without it ruining their appetite

 **99:** But Hevy Cutup & Bait saw and they were hungry too so I gave them one each too

 **99:** but then there was only one left and it looked lonely so I ate it

 **99:** I’m so sorry!

 **egg:** ah

 **egg:** it’s fine, I guess, I can just get more

 **99:** (❁´▽`❁)*✲ﾟ*


	15. [DRABBLE] - Anger and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Anakin introspection  
> (post- We'll Do This Together, pre- Grow As We Go)

Anakin feels like the worst person ever.

He hadn’t _meant_ to hurt Obi-Wan, he hadn’t meant to yell at Ahsoka; but he had started getting so angry that he couldn’t control himself. His mouth goes dry as Ahsoka and Obi-Wan talk, the words slurring together as his heart pounds in his ears - he feels hot, like there's ants crawling in his skin, and he feels like one of Obi-Wan’s tea kettles boiling over. At the time, the only thing Anakin could think of was that Obi-Wan _wasn’t_ their dad. Their dad was _dead_ , and Anakin loved him more than almost anything else bar his mamá - it wasn’t _fair._ Ahsoka was acting like he never existed, and Obi-Wan was just egging her on by not stopping her. He hadn’t seen his dad’s body after his death, Obi-Wan hadn’t let him, and he had been both glad and angry about it - _Obi-Wan_ had gotten to be with their father when he died, not Anakin, who loved him the most, and it made him _furious_.

He had yelled and screamed, and he had lashed out - and now Obi-Wan and the baby were in the hospital and it was _his fault_.

When Feemor takes him and Ahsoka to see him the next day, Anakin doesn’t want to go; he doesn’t want to look in Obi-Wan’s eyes and know that it was his fault he was there and the baby came too early. It doesn’t matter that Feemor is saying that Obi-Wan and the baby are fine, all Anakin can think of is his mamá in the hospital and how she looked when she was sick - but Anakin knows he needs to be brave, because that was one of his dad’s most important lessons, so he sucks it up and goes to see his big brother.

Ahsoka goes into the room first, and Anakin can only stand outside, feeling lost and confused, staring at the door blankly, reading the hand-written names on the door over and over again.

**_Kenobi, O, Kenobi-Fett, T_ **

“Whatcha doing, An’ika?”

Anakin startles, head snapping around to meet Rex’s gaze, Cody at his side. His eyes dart between the blond and his older brother, and he swallows nervously; does Cody know it’s _his_ fault that Obi-Wan’s in the hospital?

He swallows nervously, “Waiting to see Obi-Wan.” He murmurs, curling in on himself and shifting away from the two men. “Snips went in first.” A warm hand lands on his shoulder, and Anakin shies away faintly, ducking his head to hide his guilty eyes.

Rex’s voice is gentle when he talks, kneeling next to him at eye-level, and Anakin sniffles quietly. “You alright, Kid?”

Anakin sniffles again, feeling his eyes burn, and he soundlessly shakes his head, letting Rex gently gather him into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep vanishing! The weathers been so nice lately that I've just been going outside with my painting supplies and setting up, and I kind of forgot about writing.  
> I'm struggling a bit with Grow As We Go, and I'm trying to make a bit of a chapter stash, so I'll mostly be posting little things to On Your Side - if you have anything you'd like to see (for either story) please don't hesitate to throw them out there! :D


	16. [CHATLOG] - The Teenaged Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A moment in the teenagers' chat  
> (post- Chapter 9 of We'll Do This Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm A Big Boy Now/BBGUN: Boba  
> Blyla: Bly  
> #hetero?can’trelate: Jesse  
> doctordoctor: Kix  
> IMustacheYouAQuestion: Boil  
> ButI’llShaveItForLater: Waxer  
> babbie boi babbie: Nine

**[** **_jared, 19_ ** **]**

 **I’m A Big Boy Now:** urg if I have to watch Kote making goo-goo eyes with his not-boyfriend one more time i’m going to lose my goddamn mind and commit a Murder

 **Blyla:** no Murder allowed unfortunately

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** can have a little Murder? As a treat? **👉🏾👈🏾🥺**

 **doctordoctor:** Boba’s on the No Murder list - sorry, no murder, not even as a treat

 **I’m A Big Boy Now:** Excuse you, I’m a fucking adult - if I wanna kill someone, I damn well can

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** there’s a No Murder list?!?!?

 **ButI’llShaveItForLater:** The laws of this land say otherwise BB

 **[Blyla** changed **I’m A Big Boy Now** ’s name to **_BBGUN_** **]**

 **doctordoctor:** You really think Rex wouldn’t make a No Murder list?

 **doctordoctor:** the man plans for everything

 **BBGUN:** like that’ll stop me

 **BBGUN:** I’m 5’9 and filled with rage

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** wait - if there’s a No Murder list

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** who;s allowed murder????

 **BBGUN:** me obviously

 **ButI’llShaveItForLater:** not boba, apparently

 **Blyla:** sucks to suck _@BBGUN_

 **babbie boi babbie:** w

 **babbie boi babbie:** why would we want to murder anyone?

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** oh you poor sweet summer child

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** why wouldn’t we want to kill people?

 **doctordoctor:** and that’s exactly why you’re on the No Murder list

 **babbie boi babbie:** 工ｴｴｪｪ(;╹⌓╹)ｪｪｴｴ工

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** rude

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** LMAO

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** I think I Deserve A Little Murder

 **ButI’llShaveItForLater:** according to Rex you don’t

 **BBGUN:** Rex is a pussy

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** EXCUSEME

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** UCAN’T TALKABOUT REXLIEK THAT!!

 **BBGUN:** call it like I see it

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** ALSO

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** SERIOUSLY

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** who among us has been granted the power of Murder?

 **doctordoctor:** me

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** one (1) fear

 **doctordoctor:** and bly

 **Blyla:** oh?

 **Blyla:** NICE

 **BBGUN:** why can HE murder and I can’t?

 **doctordoctor:** because Aayla is smart enough to hide a body

 **Blyla:** she’s amazing like that

 **ButI’llShaveItForLater:** that’s Vaguely Horrifying

 **BBGUN:** the BALLERINA is better at Murder than I am??

 **BBGUN:** I call bullshit

 **Blyla:** You obviously haven’t seen her wield a sword then

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** aayla secura?

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** aaYLA SEcurA HAS A swoRD?!?!?

 **Blyla:** um

 **Blyla:** Yeah?

 **Blyla:** I mean

 **Blyla:** Kenobi has one too?

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion:** WHAT

 **#hetero?can’trelate:** hOLY SHIT

 **IMustacheYouAQuestion: /** WHAT/

 **ButI’llShaveItForLater:** wow i sure hope this doesn’t awaken anything in me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I going to be naming the Teenager Chat Room chapters after the Star Wars movies? You bet your ass I am


	17. [LORE] - Random Lore Bits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random lore notes that probably won't be full out mentioned in the main fics but Exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I get the right amount of inspiration to slip these things in, I will, but I figured I'd transfer them over from my notebooks just in case I can't

  * Cody's mother is Navajo, Rex's is European, Kix's is Desi, Jesse's is Latino (his name is pronounced with an H when he's in trouble), Nine's is Chinese; Boba and Dogma are the only two of Jango's children who's mothers were Māori
  * Boba is the only one of the Fett children who's mother married Jango, and he kind of tended to hold it over his other siblings and gave him a bit of a sense of entitlement growing up
  * Nala Se is Nine's mother; after giving birth to him, she didn't even bother naming him because he was "imperfect"
  * Gree is trans, and so is Luminara; Barriss is their adopted daughter - Luminara and Barriss are Hindu
  * Ponds has a Sugar Daddy, and his name is Mace Windu - he has a daughter (Depa Billaba) that Ponds has never met but is his age, and a grandson named Caleb
  * Yoda used to own a tai chi dojo in England, where he also taught taijijian; most of Obi-Wan's friends were his students
  * Dooku has ties to the criminal underground, but he's also the CEO of the CIS Techno Union - and the second reason is how most people recognize the name "Dooku"
  * Hardcase's father is Tor Vizsla but nobody actually knows this
  * Arla's death actually didn't have anything to do with Jango, but Cut doesn't actually know this and blames Jango for it anyways. It's the same with Jaster.
  * St. Jedi's Academy prides itself on it's fencing teams - they're on an international level
  * Obi-Wan is an international champion-level fencer, and a nation level-gymnast



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably make more of these
> 
> EDIT: my mistake, I mixed up Lama Su and Nala Se in my head - Lama Su is head of Kamino Medical Technologies, and is Jango's former boss, while Nala Se is a doctor working at Galidraan Hospital and is Nine's mother


	18. [CHATLOG] - The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan comes out and says it  
> (pre- Chapter 8 of We'll Do This Together)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brain assassin: Quinlan  
> Ace Up My Sleeve: Garen  
> token lesbian: Bant  
> SIRIous Business: Siri  
> I'd Rather Have Cake: Reeft  
> VELVET: Satine  
> oBI-wan kenoBI: Obi-Wan

**[** **_okay but imagine laser swords_ ** **]**

 **brain assassin:** listen listen

 **brain assassin:** okay but seriously 

**brain assassin:** hear me out guys

 **brain assassin:** LASER. SWORDS 

**Ace Up My Sleeve:** I'M LISTENING AND IT SOUNDS EPIC

 **token lesbian:** That sounds terribly unsafe

 **SIRIous Business:** UM excuse you miss safety

 **SIRIous Business:** it sounds badass

 **I'd Rather Have Cake:** I agree with Bant

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE BORING

 **brain assassin:** boo!

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** Rude

 **brain assassin:** not valid

 **token lesbian:** No, I just like my fingers and toes attached to my body

 **SIRIous Business:** boring

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** **_@oBI-wan kenoBI_**

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** what do you think Obes?

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** laser swords: yeh or neh?

 **brain assassin:** **_@oBI-wan kenoBI_**?

 **brain assassin:** hey? Babe?

 **brain assassin:** U there?

 **token lesbian:** He’s probably busy, don’t bother him too much you two

 **VELVET:** I need everyone to be serious for a moment, no more laser sword debates for now

 **SIRIous Business:** oh?

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** is moral support needed?

 **oBI-wan kenoBI:** Yes

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** alright, Obi - serious mode engaged, fire away

**_oBI-wan kenoBI is typing…_ **

**_oBI-wan kenoBI is typing…_ **

**_oBI-wan kenoBI is typing…_ **

**token lesbian:** we’re here for you Obi

 **oBI-wan kenoBI:** I’m pregnant

 **brain assassin:** w

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** holy shit

 **brain assassin:** not a joke?

 **VELVET:** It’s not a joke

 **SIRIous Business:** wasn’t expecting that

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** i

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** congratulations?

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** i think i need to lie down for a moment and stare at the ceiling

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** do you need baby gifts?

 **I’d Rather Have Cake:** i can mail some?

 **SIRIous Business:** do i need to fly out and kick someone’s ass?

 **token lesbian:** are you eating enough?

 **token lesbian:** have you been to see a doctor yet??

 **brain assassin:** holy

 **brain assassin:** holy shit

 **brain assassin:** FETT???!!

 **SIRIous Business:** do I need to kill someone for you Obi?

 **SIRIous Business:** Bant will help me hide the body

 **Ace Up My Sleeve:** oh my god


	19. [DRABBLE] - Enter Din, Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got an anonymous prompt on Tumblr for some tired single dad Din meeting Boba, so here's a short drabble for that that's been cross-posted

There’s a man staring - no, glaring, at the canned beans.

Grogu bundled protectively against his chest and -finally- sleeping in his sling, Din squints at the stranger in tired confusion. He’s broad and barrel chested, with dark curls flopping into darker eyes, Din doesn’t think that he’s ever seen this man before, but it’s not too surprising, considering that he hasn’t been living in Galidraan for too long - though he’s not sure how accurate ‘living’ is when he’s camping out in a rundown motel with only a shitty car that once belonged to his father and a pistol to his name, trying to stay one step ahead of the bastards after the kid at all times.

He had hoped Galidraan would be too far away for Gideon to try and hunt him down for the baby. Solidly belonging to the Mereel Family, and thus under the protection of the ancient clan, Galidraan is a haven for anyone in the Underworld trying to escape the worst parts of their lives, and for Din, his relationship with Gideon lands solidly in the ‘worst part of his life’. He’s an orphan twice over, his birth parents killed in the crossfire of a terf war, and his adoptive father dead from illness, and still he considers Gideon and his manipulations the worst thing he’s ever dealt with.

He’d gotten Grogu out of it, at least, the one shining beacon of light and innocence in this world.

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Din blinks, drawn from his thoughts, to see the other man looking at him, scowling, and it highlights the rugged handsomeness of his face.

“Uh.” Din stumbles over his tongue for a moment, at a loss for words in the face of the - well, it’s a murder-pout, he can’t really define it as anything else. “ _Beans_?” He rasps, like an idiot, pointing at the can the man had been glaring at.

The other man huffs, and it sounds almost like a laugh. “What about them?” He asks, voice deep and gruff and _shit_ \- Din is blushing like the idiot that he knows that he is watching thick muscle ripple in the other man’s shoulders under his black shirt as he shoves his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “You need them?”

“Uh -” Din doesn’t like beans, but _mierda_ \- those arms could snap him in half and Din would probably _thank_ him. “ _Yes_.”

Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to come visit me on tumblr at mageofcole (main blog) or colehasapen (writing blog)


	20. [DRABBLE] - Advice Needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr ask inspired chappy!

It’s Wooley who answers the door when Boba knocks. The ten year old stares up at him, expression bright with pleasant surprise that he definitely picked up from his Da, and his hands flap in an excited greeting.

“Hey kid.” He says, fingers weaving his words with just as much clarity as his lips do, “Is your Buir in?” Wooley nods, gesturing him in, and Boba follows without a word, knowing that his nephew is trusting him with his back and isn’t currently wearing his hearing aids in the safety of his home. To make noise that the boy couldn’t hear or couldn’t see would be an insult, and while Boba is willing to insult a lot of people, he won’t insult the kids.

It’s a friday night, so in the grand scheme of things it’s not overly surprising that his oldest brother would be home, but there was always the chance that he could get held up in the office with a client, so he could never be sure. When he follows Wooley into the house, he’s quick to notice Ahsoka perched at the island, homework spread out around her, holding a pencil between her teeth, and Cody leans against the opposite side, looking at home in the kitchen, and it reminds Boba of all the times his oldest brother had been teasingly told that his true calling would always be that of a househusband. By the smell of food cooking, Cody had evidentially been making dinner, and it looks like he had moved to give his daughter a few homework pointers. He doesn’t see Obi-Wan or Anakin, and he knows that Feemor is out with Buir, doing whatever it is that those two do together, and honestly Boba doesn't want to know - he’d been scared enough by his father’s sex life as he’d grown up with more and more brothers suddenly being introduced into his life.

“Boba!” Cody greets, smiling in the way that betrays his delighted shock, and there’s grey at his temples now that hadn’t been there the last time he had seen him a few months ago. “When did you get back into town?”

Boba shrugs, “This morning.”

Cody’s eyes sparkle mischievously, “Is there a body I need to help you hide?”

“Not this time.”

“You should have called ahead.” His brother scolds playfully, straightening, and Boba smiles sheepishly.

He had been a little distracted, to be honest. Distracted by warm eyes and kind hands that touched with such gentleness that sometimes Boba wanted to cry; Manda, he doesn’t know what he had done to deserve to have Din in his life. The man is too good, too perfect for Boba to ruin, but he can’t pull himself away. At first, it had been because Din had needed him that he had stayed, had needed the help, but now he finds it’s too hard to leave him.

He really had gone and fallen in love with Din, hadn’t he?

“Cody.” Boba starts, shoring up his courage, and his brother’s eyes sharpen, “I need some advice.”


	21. [DRABBLE] - Surprise! It's a Sword!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an older prompt from Tumblr that I answered awhile ago! Figured I'd transfer them over here too! :D

They’re going through Yoda’s old things when Cody finds it, laying innocently among the various strange objects that it seems that his husband’s eccentric grandfather had owned in life. It’s an old, but well-cared for sword, propped up against an old suitcase, and Cody can’t help but blink in shock at the sight of it.

“Cyare?” He calls up the stairs, pulling his eyes away from it, and Obi-Wan appears in the doorway, a grumpy Wooley clinging to his trousers. The five year old pouts at him, unhappy with his snack prep being interrupted, while Obi-Wan wipes his hands on the apron he wears.

“Yes dear?”

“There’s- uh - did your grandfather own a sword?”

Obi-Wan blinks, looking bemused before it morphs to open amusement, “Don’t be ridiculous, love.” He says, the tone of his voice is dramatic, overly-reasonable in the way it gets when Obi-Wan is purposefully messing with people. “He had multiple swords, among other things.” He peers over, gray-blue eyes sparkling mischievously, “But I’m afraid that jian isn’t Zǔfù’s. It’s mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at mageofcole, and colehasapen - feel free to come visit and ask about any of my fics! Who knows, it might just inspire something


	22. [DRABBLE] - Growth Spurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another old prompt I got! It was written back when I knew Jango was shorter than Obi-Wan, but was using wiki to know the height of the clones(6ft), so I always assumed that the clones were engineered to be taller than their donor lol

Wooley is seventeen when he hits that growth spurt that has him shooting upwards and filling out. For his entire life up until this point, he’s had to deal with being the smallest, weakest member of the family - even after Luke and Leia had been born, it was _always_ Wooley who was babied and looked after, because he’s _smaller, more likely to get sick_. It hadn’t bothered him, per say, because he knew that it’s how his family showed they cared; they’d been doing the same thing to Echo ever since he got sick and the doctors had to amputate his legs, they’d done the same thing for Nine when he had the stroke that partially paralyzed the right side of his body, and they’d done it too Fives too every time his cousin’s heart stuttered.

So Wooley could be a _little_ dramatic when he complained about being looked after, because he knows that he’s not the only one who the older members of the Fett Clan looked out for, but he’s sick of being the smallest. When he was fifteen, he’d shot up enough to look his grandfather in the eye, but it was always that last inch that was held over him - well, no more, because at seventeen, he’d shot up once more, and managed to get an inch over his Da.


	23. [DRABBLE] - Revenge of the Baby Photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And another short Tumblr prompt!

“The fuck are you two doing up?”

Sprawled across the floor, surrounded by literal dozens of small sheets of paper, both of his younger cousins go still, caught and staring at Wolffe with wide eyes. Wolffe glares at them, dressed in sleep pants and a tank, his eyepatch missing and hair mussed from sleep - which is what he _should_ have been doing at this very moment, if it weren’t for these two idiots waking him up.

Why Wolffe thought it would be a smart idea to stay at Cody’s place during his visit, he’d never know, but he’s going to write it off as a momentary loss of sanity, because if he were staying with Fox and Bly he at least wouldn’t have to deal with Dumb and Dumber.

Letting his gaze slide past the two younger men, Wolffe’s attention lands on what they had been whispering about, and he let’s out a long, pained groan of absolute annoyance, rolling his eye with enough force that it aches. Of course, of course those two idiots were up past midnight arguing over baby photos. Why would he think anything different?

This is Jango’s fault, definitely - they inherited it from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come see me at mageofcole and colehasapen if you have the time! :D


	24. [DRABBLE] - Stand By Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr prompt! :D

When they take Echo into the hospital for a broken leg, that’s all they think is wrong with the eleven year old. Rex had taken his middle son to Galidraan General, listened to him sniffle in the backseat, determined not to cry from the pain and make Fives feel worse for the recklessness that had gotten them all into this situation. He’s honestly not surprised that his boys had broken something in the roughhousing, Manda knows he and his brothers and cousins had as kids, but he’s not enjoying listening to Echo’s muffled noises of agony.

Gods, he can’t understand how Buir had managed it, having so many reckless ade; just Echo and Fives drive Rex to drink sometimes, and that’s before Tup throws himself into their mischief-making as well.

He’s not sure what the doctors see, when they take Echo from him for an x-ray, but when one of them comes back, they’re grim-faced and sympathetic.

“Mister Fett?” Rex looks up from the disgusting hospital coffee, unaware that his son’s life is about to change irreversibly.

(Echo Fett is eleven years old when the cancer is found in his bone marrow, he’s eleven years old when he loses his left leg to it. He’s twelve when the cancer comes back and he loses his other one too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a continuation, an anonymous friend wrote a great one shot that picks up right where this left off!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578918  
> Go check it out! ♡♡♡


	25. [DRABBLE] - Advice Needed: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr post!

Boba is hyper-aware of himself to the point of paranoia. He keeps himself in check, keeps to his contraceptive schedule religiously, and always makes sure he has condoms in reach. He’s well aware of his family’s… tendencies, and he’s determined to not be the one to fall off the wagon. Every partner he’s had, Boba’s ensured that he’s taken every step to preventing a pregnancy.

He doesn’t want a kid; the idea just doesn’t particularly interest him all that much. He likes kids, he just doesn’t want one of his own, he’s not ready for it. ‘Maybe when you’re older’ he remembers people saying, and who knows, maybe he will want one, maybe he will change his mind, but he knows himself well enough to know that right now, he has no desire to have one.

_Din_ though - Boba knows Din loves kids. He loves little Grogu with all his heart and being, and he’d gladly make room for more. His boyfriend is a kind soul, nothing like Boba, despite the hard mask he wraps around himself like armour to protect himself from being hurt again - he’s the kind of person who would adopt a kitten off of the side of the road and tote it around in a messenger bag. Boba loves him for it; his whole _family_ loves Din, he’s pretty sure Obi-Wan is ready to adopt the younger man himself.

Din _loves_ kids, he wants more, and sometimes it makes Boba worry. It brings out that part of himself who worries that he’ll be replaced. It’s not a feeling Boba is proud of, it’s one he’s worked to overcome and tries not to indulge, but it’s still a part of him. He’s scared that Din’s desire for children will be what breaks them apart, that it’ll be what leads to Boba being left behind - _replaced_ \- for someone who could give Din what he wants.

It’s Rex - Rex who has no interest in falling into another relationship, who has become comfortable with himself enough to admit that that kind of thing was never what he wanted - who smacks some sense into him.

“For Manda’s sake.” Rex grumbles, having listened to Boba’s tale of woe for the last hour, sprawled out on the child-stained couch of his apartment. There’s an empty can of beer in his hand, the kids are in bed, and he’s staring at Boba with a look that screams that he can’t believe they’re related. “Talk to him.”

Boba blinks at him, feeling off-kilter, and nursing his own gal, “What?”

“Talk to _him_ about this.” His only blond brother rubs a hand across his stubble, hazel eyes sharp, “Talk to Din. Tell him what’s bothering you - _communicate_ with him for Manda’s sake.” Rex sighs, “Don’t get me wrong, Boba - I don’t mind listening to you about this, but you should also be talking to your boyfriend. You need to establish these sort of things, talk them out and work together.” His older brother crushes the empty can in his hand, glancing mournfully towards the case carefully place out of reach of any young hands, but he doesn’t go to get another drink. “If the kid thing is a deal breaker, then it’s a deal breaker, and you walk away from the relationship having talked about it and hopefully as friends. It’ll suck, but neither of you should be in a relationship if you can’t work it out; you’ll just be miserable in the long run. Neither of you should be in a relationship that makes you feel like you need to give ground to make the other person happy at the sacrifice of your own.”

Boba takes his brother’s words to heart.


	26. [DRABBLE] - Family Barbecue: Plus One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt ;)

Boba brings someone to the family barbecue. Bly, sprawled out in the grass with Aayla’s head in his lap, chokes on the mouthful of _tihaar_ he had just tried to swallow when he catches sight of him. His cousin looks as bitchy as ever, a grumpy scowl painted onto his face, but it looks forced, not quite as genuine, as the taller person beside him smiles down at him shyly. His companion is handsome, in a rugged sort of way, with ruffled dark hair and warm bronze skin, a slightly hooked nose that told of past breakage, and a strong jaw lined with the start of a beard.

And they’re _smiling_ at _Boba_.

He wonders what kind of cursed timeline he’s found himself in, that _bitch baby Boba_ managed to find someone who could hold his hand and smile at him with all the gentleness of a person in love. Boba’s had flings, Bly knows, enough that no one ever thought that he’d ever end up in a relationship, that he had no interest in one like Rex or Wolffe, but here he is, holding hands with another person and bringing them to the Fett family barbecue.

Bly hadn’t expected to walk into the twilight zone when he’d come today. He’d expected dinner, some games, general rough play and inevitable bickering; he’d never expected _Boba -_ the very same Boba who didn’t like people, didn’t like interacting with them for long periods of time - to bring someone.

No one brought plus ones to Fett family barbecues, not unless they were serious.


	27. [CHATLOG] - Dad's Got A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another Tumblr prompt lmao - all of Hardcase's typos are my own lmao, I stopped myself from correcting the spelling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voltorb: Hardcase  
> panakin: Anakin  
> james/dramatic bitch: Jesse  
> bandaid: Kix

**[ _do the sibling dance_ ]**

**voltorb:** gaspo gess who i saw

**panakin:**?????

**james:** pls don’t remind me

**james:** scarred for life

**james:** it was horrible

**bandaid:** Stop being so dramatic

**bandaid:** It wasn’t that bad

**james:** i need brain bleach

**[ _bandaid_** changed _**james**_ ’s name to **_dramatic bitch_ ]**

**dramatic bitch:** rude

**dramatic bitch:** you know what

**dramatic bitch:** i actually don’t mind this

**panakin:** wait wait wait

**panakin:** WHAT DID U SEE?????

**voltorb:** im just4 lettingd it merinate

**dramatic bitch:** it was borderline incestuous!

**bandaid:** it really wasn’t

**voltorb:** BUIR AND FEEMOR ARE DATING!!!!!!

**[several people are typing...]**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [when you can't stand it anymore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28578918) by Anonymous 




End file.
